


Adoption - A Susie & Toto Wolff AU!

by Dannylinchen



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Formula 1 RPF, Susie Wolff - Fandom, Toto Wolff - Fandom, Valtteri Bottas - Fandom, lewis hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Susie and Toto have decided they want more than just one Kid and Jack just needs some siblings around. This time, they've decided to adopt two little boys who have been orphaned when they were babies. One of the has the classic english name Lewis, the other one a beautiful skandianvic one - Valtteri!





	Adoption - A Susie & Toto Wolff AU!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be a mini AU!Fanfiction with 5 to 10 Chapters. I really had this promt in my head for a long time now and so I deccided to finally write it. I hope you will enjoy it :)

Susie walked up and down the hallway of the house. For the fifth time she checked herself in the mirror. Oh god, she looked so pale and this just because of excitement. Today was the day. She and Toto were becoming parents once again. They've been thinking about this so long and today was the big day. They were going to adopt two little boys from a orphanage. The two boys would be in Jacks age, which means they would be 4 year old toddlers already. 'what if they don't like me as their mommy?' that thought sunndely crossed Susies mind and she had to lean against the wall. Toto stepped out of the bathroom and saw his pale wife leaning there, totally worried. He felt pretty nervous too but he was in the position to hide it better than Susie did "Oh my god, are you alright, darling?" he soflty asked and wrapped her up in his arms "I am I'm just so nervous Toto, what if they don't like me? What if they don't want me as their Mom? What if they don't like Jack or if they don't like you?" she gave him a glare as he heard her husband giggle about all these questions "You think that's funny?" Toto shook his head. "No, honey listen. I'm nervous too but why the hell would they not like you? You're such a beautiful Mom and I am sure they will love Jack as well, he is such an amazing kid...and about me, well. We will see" He showed that he had those worries too but he wanted to be all positive about this. Susie took a deep breath and gave Toto a little kiss "alright, let's do this" she took Toto's hand and they made their way to the car to get on the way the the orphanage.

When they arrived, the nervousness of them two got even higher but this time they tried to handle it. They don't wanted to look like a couple that has no idea what they were doing. They went to the reception and told the lady why they were there. "Ah Mr. & Mrs. Wolff! We've been already waiting for you! Lewis and Valtteri are already excited for you!" They were brought into the headmasters office and Susie almost crushed Toto's hand by excitment. They sat down and the headmaster, that was a very nice older lady, greeted them friendly "HelIo, my name is Mrs. Martin. As I can see you're nervous" she smiled at Susuie and Toto "but don't worry, everyone always is as soon as it is about taking a kid, or in your case, two kids home!" The couple let out a relieved sight "I was afraid we would look like we don't know what were doing" Toto laughed "Don't worry Mr. Wolff I guess thats normal. So we have to do some paper work first now, you know how it is and then you'll meet your boys! I'm glad you're adopting both of them they're so close.." she faded away in a little smile by thinking about those boys getting a familiy and Susie gave Toto a look that clarified him that she couldn't wait to meet them.

After the formal stuff was done the Mrs. Martin got up from her chair. "So I guess it's time to get the boys now. Wait here for a moment, I'm gonna pick them up!" she smiled and left the room "Oh my god, I'm going to faint!" Toto hissed and made Susie laugh "Now you're the one who is nervous right?" the grinned at him and he rolled his eyes "Yes I am, I'm going to be a dad again in a few moments, leavie me Sue!" he laughed and both hugged each other. After a few moments, the door of the office opened and the lady came back with two cute little boys. The hearts of Susie and Toto dropped immediatly. Those two adrobles are going to be their sons? They could not have been more blessed. One of them had a darker skin tone and unbelivable brown teddy bear eyes. The other one was a cute little blondie with sparkling blue eyes. Both were holding hands when they entered the room. In the other hand they both hold a silver toy car which seemed to be their favourite toys. "So this on the left is Lewis," Mrs. Martin smiled and pointed at the boy with the brown eyes "and here on the right we have Valtteri". Susie smiled and kneeled down to them "Wow you both have so beautiful names." she teared up in happiness and Toto followed her on his knees "Hello boys" he smiled "You're excited to go home?" Valtteri seemed to be shy and hid a little behind Lewis who tilted his head curiously "Are you going to be our new mommy and daddy?" he asked almost afraid of that the couple would say no. Toto let off a wide grin "Yes! Yes we are! And you're both going to have a brother who is called Jack!" Lewis eyes began to sparkle "Did you hear that, Val? We going to have a brother!" Valtteri started to smile "T-tha's so cool!" he stuttered and made Susie and Toto laugh a little "We're going to love you so much, my little boys" Susie whispered and pulled the two into a close hug. 


End file.
